Everybody hurts
by Caroline Monrrow
Summary: Porque no puede evitar querer tocarlo como se toca un instrumento, así de fluido, rápido, incesante. [Ayato/Hinami].


**Disclaimer:** Tokyo Ghoul es de Sui Ishida.

 **Prompt:** #009 - Marionetas [Tabla "Infancia"; fandom_insano].

 **Advertencias** **:** ¿Lime? Como sea…

 _Yeih, ya voy acostumbrándome a esto de las tablas en LJ. Esto es algo bien nonsense, btw —solo quería escribir metáforas, nada más TTOTT—, pero_ _por mientras he aquí otro escrito para estos dos (que me matan de amorsh). ¡Hasta otra!_

* * *

— **T** ienes pintura en el cabello.

Mas Hinami no le escucha al estar demasiado ocupada rozándole las mejillas a él.

(Ya que el tiempo se detiene en ese instante etéreo y moribundo).

Y es que no se ha percatado, pero Ayato ve que la expresión que sale casi tímida del rostro de ella es una de completa perplejidad. Aunque decide callar pues le gusta sentir el frío tacto de sus dedos.

«Y tú tienes una luna tatuada en la mejilla izquierda».

Aunque no es como si ella fuera a parar de hacerlo, siente que no puede evitar querer tocarlo como se toca un instrumento, así de fluido, rápido, incesante. Pero hay veces en las que a Hinami le gana la preocupación, pues una que otra vez Ayato regresa con muchas más lunas impregnadas en su cuerpo (púrpuras, muy púrpuras).

Por otro lado, está el intercambio de monosílabos que se dan el uno al otro al él pasarle las manos toscas por las piernas cremosas y ella al crearle surcos en la espalda —allá donde las cicatrices son más que comunes— con sus uñas de ninfa. Y hay veces en las que él susurra, quedito «Quédate» mientras ella le responde con un ahogado (y anhelante y deseoso y suplicante) «Siempre» que hace que Ayato pierda el control y termine por pasarle las manos por las piernas para subir hasta su cintura y atraerla frenéticamente contra sí hasta cansarse.

(Es que Hinami no le hace caso y esta vez se lo dice sin tapujos, de nuevo.)

—Tienes pintura en el cabello.

Pero la cosa cambia pues Hinami ha alzado la vista y le ha mirado con satisfacción pintada en su expresión de mariposa reprimida. De verdad le alegra que se haya dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

«Es que me lo he pintado para ti, Ayato-kun», dice y los cabellos blanco sereno teñidos desde la raíz se mecen con el viento en una suave melodía.

—Eto me lo ha dejado así, ¿a que es genial?

Y Ayato capta el mensaje reservando sus palabras para después. No puede evitarlo, sus nudillos se empalidecen pues lee la verdad entredicha por ella. Y se enfurece y grita y.

 _No._

Hace todo eso y mucho más dentro de sí, no hay necesidad de que Hinami se entere —porque está prohibido a sentir emociones, porque de lo contrario podría amarla, porque cometería pecado al considerarla una hermana

(porque ese afecto sería totalmente indebido)—.

Aunque de una u otra forma, Ayato la comprende, y es que él también ha sido partícipe de las conversaciones casuales con Eto (porque simplemente necesitaba llenar el vacío que su hermana había dejado en él) sobre sus tan aclamados libros.

«Recuerda no olvidar, y no olvides recordar», le dice en una de sus tantas charlas y al principio no sabe qué diablos quiere decir con eso. Pero no dice nada, nunca lo hace.

(Porque de no hacerlo sabe que el que terminará con cabellos blanco sereno será él).

Está bien con su pelo de jungla, gracias pero no gracias.

Entonces se encuentra con la sonrisa de Hinami —una que podría acabar con el hambre mundial— perforándole los ojos con tal facilidad que es difícil de creer que ella envejece un poco más al estar con Eto.

Dice «Ayato-kun» mientras siente cómo todas las fibras de su ser explotan por la voz tan dulce con la que pronuncia su nombre, casi suplicante.

A pesar de todo ella le pasa sus tallos por el cuello y se pierde en la selva de su melena pues sabe que él es algo parecido a un león manso que anda en busca de cariño. Y él ruge ocasionando que algunos de sus pétalos se los lleve el viento.

Sin embargo Hinami encuentra cada vez más lunas alrededor suyo y eso es algo que le emociona y asusta al mismo tiempo.

Es ahí cuando el tiempo vuelve a avanzar y ambos se respiran mutuamente.


End file.
